The Cullens go on msn
by the-sweet-game
Summary: I suck at summary's,, it's just an msn chat with the Cullens,, so just read please,, thnx,, x
1. Bella is dieing of

**hi people,, here is a msn chat from the Cullens so,, enjoy**

**i know it's a little stupid but yeah,, i wanted to try it :D**

**so here it is:**

_**Bella: clumsy_lamb**_

_**Edward: protective_lion**_

_**Alice: cute_evil_pixie**_

**clumsy_lamb has signed in**

**protective_lion has signed in**

protective_lion: hi,, love

clumsy_lamb: hmph,, hi Edward

protective_lion: Bella? is there something wrong?

clumsy_lamb: yeah,, there is...

protective_lion: what??? Bella,, tell me!!

clumsy_lamb: I'm dieing Edward!

protective_lion: what?? from what?? Bella tell me!!!

**cute_evil_pixie signed in**

cute_evil_pixie: Bella? I've heard you're dieing!! but i don't see you dieing,, your future looks good!! why do you think you're dieing?

clumsy_lamb: hmph,, then I think your visions are wrong,, i know for sure I'm dieing!

protective_lion: Bella,, if you don't tell me now I'm going to your place!!

clumsy_lamb: huh,, come here hah,, I don't care,, these are my last hours anyway.

protective_lion: ok,, I'm coming.

**protective_lion has signed off**

cute_evil_pixie: so... Bella... Why are you dieing??

clumsy_lamb: hehe,, I was dieing of boredom,, and i wanted him here,, so,, i played a little whit him :D

cute_evil_pixie: hehe,, you should change your name to: clumsy_sadistic_lamb :D

**_clumsy_lamb has changed her name to clumsy_sadistic_lamb_**

clumsy_sadistic_lamb: hiiii,, he's here,, i'm going to play a little more with him :D

cute_evil_pixie: go sis!! you being with us has a really good effect on you :D

clumsy_sadistic_lamb: i knooow,, and i liikkee it!!!

clumsy_sadistic_lamb: g2g,, bye my great teacher of being sadistic!

cute_evil_pixie: hehe,, bye my kid,, but you still have a lot to learn

**cute_evil_pixie has signed off**

**clumsy_sadistic_lamb has signed off**

**I know,, it's short,, but don't be too hard,, I'm new**


	2. hyper with Jazz

**Here's the second one,,**

**R&R**

_**Emmet: grizzly_eating_monkey_man**_

_**Bella: clumsy_sadistic_lamb**_

_**Edward: protective_lion**_

_**Jasper: mr. sensitiv****e**_

**clumsy_sadistic_lamb has signed in**

**protective_lion has signed in**

_protective_lion:_ Bella,, that wasen't nice of you to play with my feeling like that!! *sobs*

_clumsy_sadistic_lamb:_ I'm sorry,, want a hug?

_protective_lion_: *feels all better* YEAHH!!

_clumsy_sadistic_lamb:_ *gives virtual hug*

_protective_lion:_ yaaaay,, what are you doing?

_clumsy_sadistic_lamb:_ eating candy!! It tastes goooood

_protective_lion:_ Bella!! Noo!! Don't eat candy!!

_clumsy_sadistic_lamb:_ why not?? Do you want that i starve?? Do you want me to die?? Is that it?? huh huh??

_protective_lion:_ no!! Of course not!! You just get all hyper of it!

_clumsy_sadistic_lamb:_ oh,, i think it already starts

_protective_lion:_ oh no!! JASPERRR!!!

**mr. sensitive has signed in**

_mr. sensitive:_ i feel hyperrrrrrrrrrrr

_clumsy_sadistic_lamb:_ me tooooo,, ieee,, i wanna screammm!!!

_mr. sensitive:_ i wanna dance,, sing,, scream,, aaaaa

_protective_lion:_ you were sopposed to calm her down! Not to be hyper yourself!

_mr. sensitive:_ i don't want to calm her down!! It's fuuun,, EMMETT!!!

_protective_lion:_ oh no!!

**grizzly_eating_monkey_man has signed in**

_grizzly_eating_monkey_man:_ whats up jazz?

_mr. sensitive:_ me is hyper!! Bella hyper too!! You wanna be hyper with us??

_grizzly_eating_monkey_man:_ cool!! Make me hyper jazz!!

_mr. sensitive:_ alrighty!!

_grizzly_eating_monkey_man:_ WOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo,, do the wave!! YYYYYYyyyyyyYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyYYYYYyyyyy

_mr. sensitive:_ coool!!! Oh,, I've got to go!! Alice is calling me!!

_clumsy_sadistic_lamb:_ NNNooooooo!!!! Without you it won't be the same!! *sob sob*

**mr. sensitive has logged off**

_grizzly_eating_monkey_man:_ nooooo!! I don't feel hyper anymore!!

_protective_lion:_ yaaay

_clumsy_sadistic_lamb:_ me neither,, the suger has worked out!! Nooo!!

_protective_lion:_ dubbel yaaay

_clumsy_sadistic_lamb:_ arg,, you don't know what fun is Edward!

_protective_lion:_ that's not true!!

_clumsy_sadistic_lamb:_ it is true!! Come here and prove to me that it isn't true!

_protective_lion:_ okay!!

**protective_lion has logged off**

**clumsy_sadistic_lamb has logged off**

_grizzly_eating_monkey_man:_ i really didn't need to know that,, lets visit rose :D

**grizzly_eating_monkey_man has logged off**

**so?? hate it?? love it??**

**R&R  
**


End file.
